Masters of the Force
by NedeserThul
Summary: The final battle has been won - or so the Alliance thinks. Luke Skywalker and his new wife leave for a life of peace. Little do they know that the Empire is barely being held together by the most powerful of Palpatine's servants. Even worse, Mara Jade is bent on revenge against those who killed her master.
1. Chapter 1

**The Imperial held shipyards of Kuat**

The lines of hyperspace turned to stars and there in the distance were the three massive Imperial space stations. They were fully staffed and fortified and a large fleet of Star Destroyers defended them. However, they were dwarfed by the half constructed prototype of the Eclipse-Class Star Dreadnaught. From the bridge of the _Executer,_ Galen Marek looked upon the defenses of the shipyard of Kuat. The Jedi Master formerly known as the Sith Lord Darth Starkiller gazed at them, assessing. Beside him, his former apprentice Luke Skywalker gave a low whistle. "That fleet is nearly as big as the one the Empire had at Endor. Any thoughts, Galen?"

The Jedi Master in the white Jedi armor nodded. "The fleet we have now will easily be able to handle it and even if not, you and I and Leia will rip their ships apart. However, I would like to refrain from that. My one-time Jedi Master Rahm Kota said that excessive use of the force was not the Jedi way."

Princess Leia Organa, a Jedi Knight in her own right, nodded. "Jedi Master Yoda said something very similar."

Reaching from her belt, she pulled a comlink. "What's the game, Admiral?"

From the other end came a guttural Mon Calamari voice. "Our fleet is now twice the size that it was at Endor. I never would have thought that so many Imperials were willing to defect."

He was right, too. After the _Executer_ had surrendered to the Alliance, nearly twenty of the fleet there had done so as well. Admiral Piett had refused to defect but many of the captains, especially those who's worlds and families and people had suffered under the rein of the late Emperor Palpatine, defected immediately. Whole groups of them had their minds scanned for deception by the three Jedi. Those that were not sincere were transport by the starship load to the world of Taspir – a volcanic world with several abandoned Imperial posts and garrison buildings. The rest were interspersed throughout the Alliance fleet under guard, allowed to crew the ships. Even with the fleet that size, the Alliance was outgunned by the Star Dreadnaught and its defenses. Cutting into Galen's thoughts, the voice of Alliance General Han Solo came across the comms. "They're launching fighters and the Star Destroyers are moving to engage us. Awaiting orders."

There was a short pause, a breath before a plunge. Then, Admiral Ackbar gave the command. "All forces move in. Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, go for the stations. Green Squadron, Gray Squadron and Gold Squadron, take on those Star Destroyers. All cruisers and Star Destroyers engage your nearest targets but don't leave behind your escort ships. All remaining fighter squadrons keep our cruisers and Star Destroyers safe. General Marek, drive your Star Dreadnaught straight towards that Eclipse Dreadnaught."

With that, another massive, desperate battle began and the leadership of the Alliance hoped that it would be the last battle against an Imperial super weapon. Luke Skywalker wanted more than anything to jump into a fighter and join the fight but Galen had reminded him that they would be needed to use the force if things became desperate. Just before the first shots were fired, Leia Organa sat down and began to meditate. Master Yoda had taught her about the ancient Jedi art of Battle Meditation – an ability that raised moral and efficiency of the practitioner's allies and lowered them in the enemy. Immediately, it began to take effect. The enemy ships began to break formation and fighters even began to collide with one another. Luke smiled grimly. He was confident that, though long and terrible, this battle would be won.

The _Executer_ drove straight into the fray and any enemy ship that came in range was pounded by its many guns. Its fighters, mainly made up of the TIE fighters and interceptors now emblazoned with the Rebel Alliance insignia, made sure that no enemy fighters were able to reach it. There were even a few TIE Defenders and Avengers, advanced TIE fighters made for the best fighter pilots and most important ships in the Empire, blazing their way in front of the Star Dreadnaught, clearing out enemy fighters and even smaller capital war ships. They had almost reached the prototype dreadnaught when a sizeable fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Over the comms, Han Solo's voice was heard. "What the hell?"

A smug, rich voice was heard after that. "Alliance Command, this is Tyber Zann. My, my you sure seem to be making a mess of things here. We are here to offer our assistance."

Solo snorted. "Yeah, right – and why would you be offering your assistance to us? You've been corrupting our people and destroying our bases and ships since before Yavin. There is no way we are going to trust you."

Tyber Zann replied, "If you don't trust us then you will be facing an enemy on two fronts. You may have been able to destroy one of us but you can't take us and the Empire. In short, you don't really have a choice now, do you?"

Galen took the commlink. "We do, actually. Tyber Zann, this is Alliance General Galen Marek. Leave now or we will shred your fleet. This is your only warning."

A bark of sneering laughter came from the other end of the comms. "Take your best shot, Jedi."

The former dark lord looked at his former apprentice. "Come with me to the aft observation deck, Luke. It seems we have run out of options. Tyber Zann is right. We can't beat both him and the Empire. So you and I will destroy his fleet if we can."

Leia snapped out of her meditation. "Will you two need help?"

Luke looked at Galen before saying, "Yes we will. Come on, let's go."

At a dead run, the three Jedi ran to an observation deck at the rear of the ship. They watched in shock as three MC80 Star Cruisers and an Imperial Star Destroyer were shredded by the massive guns of Tyber Zann's Aggressor-class Star Destroyers. Linking their minds, the three Jedi stretched out and seized the nearest enemy ship – the _Merciless –_ Tyber Zann's own flagship, and slammed it into its neighbor with a massiver exertion of will. The two Aggressors were torn apart. One ship after another, the Jedi slammed into each other. Suddenly, and to their surprise, Tyber Zann's voice came across the comms. "You will pay for that, Jedi – all of you."

The voice of Wedge Antilles, one of the Alliance's best pilots, came over the comms. "He's making for the prototype and he's almost there!"

Leia snapped into the comms. "Destroy him, now!"

A dozen affirmatives came from the pilots and the three Jedi continued shredding the Zann Consortium fleet. It wasn't long before they all leapt to hyperspace, leaving Tyber Zann alone with whatever men her had going with him. "This is Red Leader – he made it to the prototype and… oh blast! This just keeps getting worse!"

The three Jedi ran to the bridge and froze. Almost directly in front of them, though slightly off to starboard, another Executer-Class Stardreadnaught dropped out of hyperspace. Galen Marek calmly said into the commlink, "Someone give me the call sign of that ship."

It was only a moment before one of the crewmen in the put identified it. "It's the _Annihilator_ , General."

The three Jedi sized it up before looking at each other. "Can we move it?"

Leia said, "Master Yoda told me that size doesn't matter."

Even she looked skeptical, though. Galen sighed. "I doubt even the three of us are strong enough in the force for that."

Suddenly, a beam of energy came from the bow of the prototype, struck the _Annihilator_ and in the blinding flash, it disintegrated into a massive chunks of shrapnel. The three Jedi stared, shocked at what they had just seen. Then the comms blew up with a thousand rebel voices. "By the force, did you see that?"

"That prototype ship just blasted that Super Star Destroyer to pieces!"

"We can't beat that!"

Admiral Ackbar's voice silenced them all. "Everyone must remain calm. We won at Endor. This will be no different. General Marek, what can you do about that prototype?"

Galen replied calmly, "I'm not sure, Admiral, but we'll do what we can."

He turned to the Skywalker twins and said, "Leia, resume your battle meditation. Luke, you and I will take chunks of that Super Star Destroyer and throw them at the main gun of the prototype."

Leia sat back down and began her Battle Meditation anew. Luke and Galen gripped one chunk after another and hurled them at the main gun with all the force they could muster. Fore the largest pieces, they joined their strength together and slammed them against the gun. Before they managed to disable it, however, in flashed two more times. The first destroyed the nearest Imperial Station and the second cut through two Imperial Star Destroyers, destroying them both. These two decisions unintentionally made a large opening for the Alliance cruisers. "There! All ships not otherwise engaged, destroy that prototype. General Solo, lead all fighters, ALL FIGHTERS, on a run against it."

Affirmatives flooded the comms again before a sneering laughter from Tyber Zann. "Destroy the ship if you want. I got what I came for."

Galen pointed it out first. "There, a shuttle – all fighters…"

But before he could finish, Luke stretched out and gripped the ship. To the shock of both Galen and Leia, he squeezed his right, prosthetic hand into a fist and the shuttle that Tyber Zann was on imploded.

The battle didn't last long after that. Again, Imperial ships, one after another, surrendered. Those that didn't either retreated or were destroyed. At the end of it all, Luke turned to Leia and Galen. "I'm done."

They both looked at him quizzically. "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm done. I'm going to find Salene on the _Redemption_ and, if she still wants to, we're leaving. I'm tired of this war and after all our work, the New Republic will rise quickly."

Leia stepped towards him and took his hand. "No, Luke. We still need your help. You and I, we need to build a new Jedi Order."

To both their surprise, Galen said, "No. Luke has sacrificed enough. If he and Salene wish to go, they have earned that right, Leia. You and I will build the Jedi again. Go, Luke and may the force be with you."

Luke hugged Leia and shook Galen's hand. "May be the force be with you both – Leia, Master."

"Take the _Rogue Shadow_ , Luke. It's yours, now. Go. Have the peace that I never had the option for."

When Luke arrived aboard the medical frigate _Redemption,_ Salene was so happy to see him. She ran up to him and threw her arms about his neck, kissing him passionately. "I'm so glad you're okay, my love;" she whispered. Luke looked into her eyes and smiled. "I don't want to stay here, Salene. I want to go and live in peace – away from conflict and war."

Salene looked uncertainly at him. Suddenly, Luke Skywalker dropped to one knee, his blue eyes bright as he asked, "Salene Dumare, my love and my joy, will you leave and marry me?"

The doctor clapped her hands over her mouth, her hazel eyes shining with a mixture of unshed tears and unbelievable joy. After a few moments of silence, she uncovered her mouth and whispered, "Yes."

Luke stood and she grasped his hands. "YES! I will marry you, Luke! I'll go wherever you go."

She grabbed his face and pulled him into a most passionate kiss. Luke wrapped one hand around her waist and ran the other through her short, brown hair, returning the kiss. All those around began to clap and cheer happily. Cat calls and whistles sounded and both were slapped on the back heartily.

The next day, Luke stood in his white Jedi robes and armor and Salene wore a simple white dress. Galen Marek officiated the wedding. It was short and, while the Alliance celebrated both the victory at Kuat and the wedding of Luke Skywalker and Salene Skywalker, the newlywed couple slipped away in the night.

 **Imperial Center – Once Known as Coruscant**

Mara Jade strode purposefully into the main conference room of the Imperial Palace. Imperial Guards, Shadow guards and a quartet of the exceptionally powerful Dark Jedi Guardians all watched her carefully. The new leaders of the Empire, five powerful Dark Jedi, sat at the table. Grand Inquisitor and Warlord Jerec, Lord Shadowspawn – a little known yet feared dark side master, X1 – a unique clone from and Clone Wars and Dark Jedi Master, Executer Sedriss – one of the Emperor's Dark Side Elite and Hethrir – the Procurator of Justice looked at her expectantly. All of them knew who she was and her position. Jerec cleared his throat and said, "Welcome home, Emperor's Hand. Tell me, how can the High Council do for you?"

Jade bowed respectfully, know that she was about to ask quite a lot. "My Lords, I commend you for your ability to hold the Empire together and put aside your differences and rivalries. The Emperor would be both proud and pleased."

Sedriss nodded. "We are glad to have the approval of the one and only Emperor's Hand."

The slight sarcasm and scorn did not escape Jade but she ignored it. "My Lords, there is still a grave threat to the Empire. Skywalker and Starkiller are still out there. From what I understand, they have taken the ship yards of Kuat and destroyed two Star Dreadnaughts. We must eliminate them if the Empire is ever to recover its former power."

The five dark side masters looked at each other, nodding in agreement. "What do you suggest we do?" asked X1. Jade replied calmly, "There is only one way to kill them – one at a time and with a large force of our own acolytes and force adepts. I would like to requisition fifty Shadow and Saber Guards, a half dozen Dark Jedi Guardians and any others you think would be necessary to kill one of them. A battalion of Stormtroopers will also be needed and a company of special operators – Shadow Stormtroopers or Stormcommandos will work. If we can't spare them, Navy Commandos will do in a pinch."

The five dark siders looked incredulous until Jerec thought about it for a moment. Starkiller and Skywalker had killed the Emperor and many other powerful force users besides – Jedi Masters and elite dark siders not to mention a small armies worth of Shadow and Sabre Guards. "I think she is correct, my fellow councilors. If you will take my advice, we will give Mara Jade what she requests."

The others were shocked. Hethrir, a cultured near human of some kind, cleared his throat and said, "Lord Jerec, if I may, that is half our Dark Jedi there. Is it wise to expend so many on two individuals?"

Mara Jade spoke up. "My Lords, these two defeated our Emperor, the most powerful Sith Lord and force user to ever live and they killed him. Every life we have to give is worth it to gain vengeance and to secure a future for the Empire. If they live, there will be no future any of us."

To no one's surprise, the clone-centric warlord X1 lifted a hand. "I agree with Hand Jade. We cannot afford to let them live. If they rebuild the Jedi Order, we will have another Civil War on our hands."

One by one, they agreed. Jerec turned to Mara Jade and said, "We will give you the numbers you ask for. As for the special operators, Shadow Troopers would be best, I believe. If nothing else, they will take care of any who the Jedi bring with them. Your strike force will be summoned within a day and gathered at the hanger of this palace. You will be transported in an Acclamator-II Class Assault Ship to whatever planet we hear that the Jedi are spotted on."

"Thank you, my Lords. You are making the right choice;" said Mara Jade with a deep bow. With a wave of his hand, Jerec dismissed her. With a cold smile on her face, Mara Jade left the conference room, anticipating the mission to come.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the my new story. It is the sequel to the Dark Side Unleashed. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fondor Shipyards - Eight Months Later**

Mara Jade clicked her comlink off after receiving the last report from her task force. They waited now at the Fondor Ship Yards where she was certain that the New Republic would strike next. Considering the ship yards were defended by a sizeable fleet of Sedriss's Star Destroyers, she knew that the attack would be small. It had taken five months for her to discover what Marek's next target was. As predicted, the attack was small – a single outdated Mark II Assault Frigate that dropped out of hyperspace, disgorged a dozen drop ships and then bugged out. Now she waited for them to land and the fight to begin in earnest. It wasn't long either. Blaster fire and explosions were heard throughout the stations that made up the ship yards. If she had guessed right, General Galen Marek would be leading this attack and he would be going to the main reactor of the docks themselves. It was there that she had laid her trap. Fifty Shadow Guards and Saber Guards waited in the shadows as well as six Dark Jedi Guardians and another dozen of Jerec's vaunted Inquisitors. Between all of them, even the mighty Starkiller wouldn't survive this battle. With a cold smile of satisfaction, Jade watched from the stations command center, the station's commander fidgeting nervously behind her. "Emperor's Hand, I must ask: are you sure that your forces will be able to defeat Lord Starkiller? He is rumored to be unbelievably powerful. I've heard that he even ripped capital war ships out of the sky."

Jade turned to the man. He was short, very skinny and was constantly fidgeting nervously. She wondered if that was how he always was of if he was simply reacting to her presence. It didn't matter. "Even the former Darth Starkiller cannot defeat the strike team I gathered and your shipyard security. Don't worry Commanderp; we'll take care of this."

The man seemed to calm slightly. He suddenly cleared his throat and said, "Perhaps after this situation is resolved, you would like to stay and have dinner with me. A little refreshment would be welcome, I'm sure, before you go back and report to the High Council on Imperial Center."

Mara kept her tone civil as she replied, "I'm afraid that is not possible, Commander. I have urgent work that I must attend to when this is over. Being the Emperor's Hand, I don't get much time for pleasantry."

The man behind her sounded disappointed. "Of course. It's a shame though. Very rarely am I visited by such a beautiful woman."

Mara tried to temper her vexation when the sounds of blaster fire became louder. Hitting several keys, Mara changed the vidscreen view from the main docks area to the main reactor and the corridors that surrounded it. It wasn't long before her target came jogging down the line, a green lightsaber ignited in his gloved hand.

Galen was wondering at the sense of unease he was feeling. He couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, just that something was about to happen and that it wasn't going to end well for him or maybe for the mission. The door to the main reactor room was bolted shut. Galen tried to use his lightsaber but the blade shorted out. Cursing to himself, he waved a hand over the weapon, hoping to repair it. It was only a few moments before the blade snap-hissed back to life. Instead of trying it again, he called on the force. With a concentrated blast of telekinetic energy, Galen blasted the door inward, bending it as if it were flimsyplast. Inside was a massive, dark chamber of the main reactor. He began to throw detonators at the usual cooling systems and such. Suddenly, that uneasy feeling burned and Galen looked around. Out of the shadows of the chamber, from every corner and ledge, came flickers of motions. Red lightsabers blazed into existence. When the snapp hisses had stopped, Galen had counted dozens of blades. He was surrounded by almost seventy enemies. Suddenly, a feminine voice came from the intercom system. "Glad you could make it, Marek. Tell me, how does it feel to know that soon, you're going to be dead?"

Galen knew it too - could feel it in the force. He would not be getting out of this and he was okay with that. The charges were laid and he set a timer for thirty minutes before keying his comlink. "The is General Marek to all Republic forces - fall back to the drop ships and await pick up."

"You won't be escaping, Marek, and neither will your troops. Congratulations. You have walked into a trap. Did you really think we would let you come to Fondor after you destroyed most of the shipyards and the Eclipse prototype at Kuat?"

Galen recognized the voice now. It was the slightly husky voice of the Emperor's Hand Mara Jade. She was stalling. Why was she stalling? Suddenly, his comlink crackled, "General we're cut off from our drop ships. Shadow Stormtroopers and Dark Troopers are cutting us apart. We can't -"

Galen sensed it as the line went dead. His soldiers were dying and there was nothing he could do. This mission was a disaster. All he could do was hope that he could complete it so that the high cost was not for nothing. Igniting his weapon, Galen looked at the small army of dark force users around him. With a grim smile, he settled into his combat stance. A quartet of Shadow Guards began the fight and he slaughtered them with relative ease. As if a signal had been given, the rest converged on him.

Jade watched the fight and could feel the disturbance in the force. Lightning flashed and the Shadow Guards and Dark Jedi were hurled aside with waves of force energy. As she watched, Jade grew fearful that her small army wouldn't be able to defeat Marek. Her view of the man from all directions was completely obscured by her forces. Suddenly, the force began to swirl. She could feel it in the force. Galen Marek was desperate, summoning a maelstrom of power. The Shadow Guards, Saber Guards and others tried to flee but there was nowhere to go. Each of them tried to anchor themselves in the force but only the most powerful managed to. For several long minutes, the power built and Jade realized - Marek was going to lose control - was _trying_ to lose control. He must have known he was already dead and the maelstrom would pull the station apart, killing everyone on it and possible the ship yards with it. Turning to the station's commander, Jade said, "Evacuate, Commander. Tell all forces and workers to evacuate immediately."

Jade herself ran for the door. Suddenly, she felt it - the maelstrom was out of control yet not as large as she had thought it would be. Turning, she looked back and saw that, somehow, two of her Dark Jedi Guardians had gotten through the maelstrom and had attacked Marek. He was on one knee now, one of his arms severed at the shoulder. Even so he cut them both down and the maelstrom, of its own power, continued to grow. The four remaining Dark Jedi Guardians and the Inquisitors took control of the storm but they couldn't stop it from expanding and growing without releasing the power, causing a massive shockwave of force energy that would kill everyone in that core room and probably destroy the station. Jade frowned. Dark Jedi and Inquisitors wouldn't be able to sacrifice themselves anyway. The Shadow and Saber guards would though and all of them together could. Thumbing her comlink. "This is Jade to all Shadow and Saber Guards, I need you to release that maelstrom. I say again, release the maelstrom before it gets to big and destroys this station."

Without even a reply, they did. The Dark Jedi Guardians and Inquisitors who were still alive ran for the door. They didn't make it though. With one cry, the power was released and everyone in the vicinity died. Mara waited, watching the main reactor. Apparently the shock wave had not yet been strong enough to effect it. A small smile of smug satisfaction crossed her face. From the view screen, she could see the crumpled body of Galen Marek. His left arm was missing and she could see the multiple lightsaber gashes in his armor. Her revelry was cut short by an explosion in the main reactor chamber. Turning, she ran to the door, yelling, "Get everyone to their ships. We may have killed Marek but this place is still going to blow."

Using the force to enhance her speed us much as possible, she made it to the docking tube she had used to land and leaped into her transport. She was barely a kilometer away when it exploded. Keying her commsunit, she called out, "This is the Emperor's Hand to all Imperial forces, how many survivors made it off that station?"

The comms were silent for several moments when a TIE pilot's voice came back. "It looks like about thirty percent of the staff made it off station in time, Emperor's Hand."

Jade gritted her teeth in frustration. "Make sure that the survivors are picked up, pilot."

She cut the comms unit and cursed to herself. Marek was dead, yes but the Fondor ship yards were the last manufacturing docks for Imperial Star Destroyers. Building another would take time and credits and she wasn't sure how much of either the Empire had. Still cursing, she put in coordinates for Coruscant and made the jump to hyperspace.

 **Dantooine - Luke and Salene Skywalker's Ranch**

Luke turned the wrench a couple more times and then closed up the casing for the moisture vaporator's pump control wiring. Using a cloth to scrub the majority of the lubrication from his hands, he put his tools up and set them in the speeder before driving back towards the large house and larger barn. In a paddock were a twenty-three nerfs and in the barn were another seventeen more. Luke parked the speeder and put his tools up before heading towards the house. Inside, he washed his hands and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigeration unit. After several sips, he looked at his steadily shrinking to-do list. The moisture vaporators were repaired, the animals fed and the vitamin injections were done and it looked like it was going to be an excellent tall grain crop. Luke was a little excited. It was his first crop. The last two items would have to wait until Salene got home. Her land speeder was making funny noises and she needed it looked at. The last item on his list was to cook Salene dinner - and she had the groceries for it. Instead, Luke plopped down for a couple minutes and watched galactic news on the holomonitor. A reporter was announcing the death Galen Marek and his victory at Fondor. Seeing is made Luke sit up for a moment. Galen Marek was dead? It was hard to believe. As he watched, his heart began to sink. Galen Marek had been his instructor in the ways of the force and like an older brother to him eventually. Luke continued to watch, hoping for details on the death of his friend when Salene came through the door. Salene was a doctor in a nearby town. When they heard she had military and trauma experience, they had begged her to work there. So Luke stayed home and watched after the farm and animals and Salene worked as a doctor. In eight months, she had become a celebrated member of the team at her hospital.

As Salene walked through the door and took her jacket off, she saw Luke sitting on the sofa, staring blankly at the vid screen. "Are you alright? You're never just watching the vid when I get home. Luke?"

Luke snapped out of his musings. "I'm sorry my love. I just learned that Galen Marek is dead. He died at Fondor."

Salene looked shocked. Galen Marek? Dead? "That can't be!" she whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes. She had served with Starkiller for many years. It was that service that had brought her and Luke together. Luke stood, his own blue eyes shining with un-shed tears. They wrapped each other in their arms and began to weep silently. The passing of a friend was always hard but Luke began to feel the crushing weight of guilt on him. Before he even had the chance to voice his feelings, Salene looked up and put her finger on his lips, smiling through her tears. "No, Luke. It isn't your fault. Yes you could have been there and maybe you could have helped but that won't help. We made our choice. Do you regret it?"

Luke sighed and shook his head. Salene wiped her eyes and buried her face in his shirt, fresh sobs wracking her body. Luke felt ashamed and expelled all thoughts of self pity and doubt. Instead, he shushed his wife quietly. They both plopped down on the couch and cried themselves to sleep.

It was several hours later when Salene woke up in the embrace of her husband's arms. Luke was still breathing softly and Salene smiled at him, running the back of her hand along his cheek. Slowly, Luke came to and yawned. "What time is it?" he asked blearily. Salene looked at her krono. "Nearly midnight. Oh, so good news: their giving me tomorrow off. We can spend the whole day together."

Luke smiled brilliantly down at her. Giggling, Salene sat up and said, "You know, that smile still makes me feel all giddy inside. That and those blue eyes of yours - I don't know how I can keep my hands off you."

Luke's smile turned roguish. "Why do you keep your hands off me? I wouldn't mind being handled a little."

Salene smiled seductively and said, "Come with me and I'll handle you all you want."

Hand in hand, they headed to the bedroom on the third floor of the house.

 ** _Executer_ \- Flagship and Capital of the Newly Declared New Republic**

Leia Organa, Jedi Knight and current President of the New Republic watched the report from the scout ships that had gone to Fondor. With a sad sigh, she turned away from it. Behind her stood her councilors, a group of men and woman who she trusted implicitly. Minister Carilst Rieekan - Minister of War, General Han Solo - General of the Special Forces, Minister Lando Callrissian - Minister of Logistics and Representative to any fringe elements who wished to negotiate, Director Airen Cracken - Head of New Republic Intelligence, General Crix Madine - General of the New Republic Space Marines, Borsk Fey'lya - A bothon and the treasurer of the New Republic and lastly, Winter Retric - Liaison between Military and Intelligence. There were others - Admiral Ackbar - Supreme Commander of the Naval forces and General Wedge Antilles - Starfighter Commander but they were out securing the perimeter of their fleet. With a sad sigh, Leia turned to face them all. "This is going to demoralize our forces and quite possibly encourage our enemies to step up aggression against us."

They each nodded and Leia shook her head. "I'm at a loss, my friends. What should we do? Any ideas? Any at all?"

Han fidgeted and said, "I hate to even suggest it, Leia, but we need to call him. We need to bring him in if he's willing."

Leia shook her head. "The last thing Galen told me was that under no circumstances was I to contact Luke. Galen said that he had earned a rest and that, if Luke was going to help, he had to come to that conclusion himself without our cajoling."

The bothon, Borsk Fey'lya shifted and his fer rippled. "I agree with General Solo, Madame President. We need another Jedi. The forces arrayed against us are too powerful for us to withstand."

Leia shook her head. "No, I don't think that they are, Minister Fey'lya. Luke and Galen worked feverishly to make sure that no single warlord or Imperial leader were able to take over. No, I think our next step should be to take Correllia. we need more than just a massive star dreadnaught as the capital of the New Republic. From there, we can set up a true seat of government at least until we are able to take Coruscant."

Han nodded. "That's possible. There isn't a fleet over Correllia anymore since they threw the Empire out. The problem will be convincing them to let us without bloodshed."

Leia smiled at her friend and lover. "It's a good thing we have a few Correllians in our mix than, isn't it?"

Han smiled and said, "I'll put a team together and we'll go to Correllia to try and negotiate something. I'll bet that Wedge and I can figure something out."

Leia's smiled became even warmer. "Good, General. Does anyone else have anything?"

This was followed by the usual reports and requests - Rieekan had compiled the complete requests of fuel, powercells, generators, weapons, ships, munitions and a hundred and one other things the Army, Navy, Space Marine Corp and Starfighter Command needed to operate at peak efficiency. Lando gave various lists of places and prices to get what they needed but, of course, it was never the full requested items that he could obtain. Fey'lya was loathe to allocate the money for some of it, which always lead to an argument between the bothon and the commanding officers of the military and Lando. After nearly two hours, it was all figured out and the meeting was adjourned. Leia rubbed her temples as they left one at a time, leaving her and Han alone. As he walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug, she pleaded, "When this term is over, please, PLEASE run against me and win."

Han chuckled and shook his head. "Not on your life, Sweetheart. I chafe enough under the political nonsense of being a General. It'll be okay, Leia. You're doing a great job and I doubt anyone could do better."

Leia's eyes filled with tears. "My father could have- Bail Organa I mean. Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Rahm Kota - any of them would have made a better leader than me."

Han shushed her and said, "Hey now, don't dwell on the past, okay? What is it that Yoda and Galen always said, 'on anxiety, you must not focus. In the here and now, concentrate. Be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment.'"

Leia laughed at Han's passable impression of the little green Jedi Master from Dagobah. She wiped her eyes and kissed him. "Thanks, Han. You always make me feel better."

Han gave a roguish grin and said, "Well that's what I'm here for, right? The whole general thing is only a mask. My soul purpose here it to keep you from driving yourself crazy with worry and second guessing yourself. Now let's go get some food. Tomorrow we need to decide who succeeds Galen as the New Republic's Supreme commander. But tonight, I am forbidding you to worry about anything."

Leia cocked a dark brow and said, "Oh you are, are you? And how are you planning on enforcing that ruling?"

Han's dark eyes burned and and he whispered, "By keeping you thoroughly distracted of course, Madame President."

He pulled her close and kissed her ardently until her mind swirled and her heart pounded. When he finally let her go, she whispered, "I love you, Han."

Han whispered back, "I love you too, Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dantooine – Luke and Salene Skywalker's ranch**

Luke sighed and placed the covering back on the moisture vaporater's main circuit box. These things were so much easier to keep working on a planet that wasn't covered with sand that got everywhere. "Luke."

He turned to see Salene. She was coming down the path towards him. Luke could sense something about her – an excitement and a great happiness but also a small amount of anxiety and fear. Luke smiled at her and wiped his grimy and greasy hands on a wrap before hugger her tightly to him. "Hello, Love. Everything okay?"

She smiled and kissed him before saying, "Yes, they are. In fact, I think they're better than okay. I have some wonderful news."

Luke was a little nervous but he smiled bigger and said, "Oh yeah? What news is that?"

Salene took his left hand and ran it down her trim belly before whispering intimately, "Luke, I'm pregnant."

Luke froze for several moments. _Pregnant?_ He reached out with the force and could sense the tiny new life. Happiness flooded him like a wave of warm water and he couldn't contain the huge grin from crossing his face. Salene smiled too and there were joyful tears in her eyes. With a shout of joy, Luke swept her into his arms and kissed her ardently before saying, "This is so wonderful, my love?"

Salene nodded, the tears still rolling down her face. "I know. I'm so excited. I love you, Luke Skywalker."

Luke held her close and whispered back, "I love you too, Salene Dumare Skywalker."

After a few moments, she asked, "Are you finished with your work for the day?"

Luke chuckled, "Almost. I still have one more vaporater to check and then I was going to work on your speeder."

Salene nodded as if considering before whispering, "I have a better idea. Check that last vaporater and save my speeder for later. You want to hear a fun fact about pregnant human women?"

Luke nodded. Salene whispered in his ear before and a huge smile crossed his face. She leaned back with a sultry grin and a wink on her face. Luke immediately kissed her and let her go, saying quickly, "Give me fifteen minutes."

Salene nodded and said, "I'll be waiting. Maybe I'll where that little outfit you like to much."

Luke's eyes widened. "Make that ten minutes."

With a burst of force powered speed, he ran to the last vaporater. Salene was chuckling and returned to the house. She was so happy. She had a wonderful husband and a child on the way, hopefully the first of many. Her life could not get any better than it was.

 **Correllia – The new Capital of the New Republic**

Leia Organa rubbed her eyes as she left the meeting hall where she and her advisors and councilors tried to reason with the Correllian governing officials. It always left her such a headache. Beside her, Han put an arm around her waist. "Hey. Everything okay?"

Leia tried to smile but it was half-hearted at best. "Yes. It's just dealing with Correllians always seems to make my head hurt."

Han gave a lopsided grin and said, "Come on, we're not all that bad."

Leia smiled, a genuine, beautiful one and she turned into his arms and said, "Oh yes you are. Every single one of you."

Han kissed her tenderly and held her close. He was so supportive – had been ever since Luke had left way back on Hoth. Now, she went to him with her every problem and concern and he always did what he could to help even if it was just wrap her in his strong arms and hold her and listen to her vent steam. She loved him – with every fiber of her being, she loved Han Solo.

"President Organa," a cool voice came from behind her. It was Borsk Fey'lya, the Bothon treasury minister. Sighing, Leia released Han and said, "What can I do for you, Minister Fey'lya?"

The bothon looked pointedly at Han. "Do you think it appropriate that the president of the New Republic consort with simple military generals? I would be afraid that people would talk."

Leia looked at him coolly. "My private life is just that, Minister, PRIVATE. Let them talk if they wish. Is there anything you need from me, Minister?"

The bothon nodded. "We just received information that will help us retake Coruscant – schematics of the planetary shields, weapons emplacements, military posts – all of it. With this information and with the _Executer_ , we can take Coruscant with comparatively minimal casualties."

Leia sighed and looked at the bothon patiently. "Why didn't you give this to us in the meeting? We could have discussed it there and decided on the proper course of action."

The bothon's fur rippled and he explained, "I only just got this data cylinder as I walked out of the meeting. I think it is worth calling an emergency session. Don't you, Madam President?"

Leia thought about of it but then said, "No, I don't. What I think is that, after a good nights sleep, we will get a much more favorable outcome. I'm sure the military will go for it but the others, plus our Correllian hosts, may have a problem with it. No, we wait till tomorrow, Fey'lya."

The bothon bowed, his displeasure obvious but he still said, "As you wish, Madam President."

The bothon slunk away and Leia sighed again. "Get me out of here, Han. Let's go to the _Falcon_ and just drift for awhile."

Han looked skeptical. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they need to contact you?"

Leia pointed to her comlink. "I'll leave this on. Let's go."

They hurried to the Millennium Falcon and took off, flying into orbit and just floating there.

Several ours later, as they lay contented in one another's arms, Leia though again of her brother. Is some ways, she envied him but in others, she resented him. Luke knew that they need all the help they could get and, being a Jedi trained by a Master like Galen Marek, Luke could do so much for the New Republic – instead, he wanted to seclude himself and live in peace. Bitterly, Leia wiped a single tear away. How could he be so selfish? Han murmured to her, "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

Leia sniffed and said, "Yes, just a little frustrated."

"You know, it's kinda awkward, you thinking about Luke while being naked in my arms. Don't you think?"

Leia giggled and nestled back into his arms. "I suppose so. I'm sorry, my love. I'm just so worried, that's all."

Han roused himself and said, "We're together. You aren't allowed to worry, remember? I guess I just have to distract you some more."

Leia smiled and protested lightly, "Oh Han, but I'm too tired."

"Obviously not tired enough cause you're still worrying;" he said as he nibble her neck. With a giggle, she gave in.

 **Imperial Center, Formerly known as Coruscant – The Imperial Palace**

Mara Jade strode through the rows of Imperial Guards, Shadow Guards and Dark Jedi guardians once again, knowing that the current ruling Imperial Council would not be happy that she had lost all of their pet force adepts. She sighed. They did their duty and paid the ultimate price of service – heroes, every one of them. As the door opened before her, she could sense a far less friendly atmosphere than the last time. None of them were happy with her. As she entered, Lord Jerec spoke first. "Welcome back, Emperor's Hand. I must say that we are all disturbed that all of our acolytes and adepts died while under your command and the Fondor shipyards were still crippled. Forgive me, but I feel as though this victory was hollow."

Jade stood with her head up and shoulders back. "I'm afraid I must agree. The only consolation I can offer is that we don't have to worry about Galen Marek destroying anymore of our facilities. That and the Emperor is one step closer to being avenged. Those adepts and acolytes are heroes and should be remembered as such."

X1, the more military minded of any of them, nodded his head soberly. "I agree. Now, however, we must discuss your next assignment."

Jade frowned. "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I don't understand. I thought my mission was to hunt down the two men who killed the Emperor. Isn't Luke Skywalker my next assignment?" 

Executer Sedriss smiled coldly. "According to our sources, Skywalker is not longer part of the New Republic. He has, in fact, settled down out of the way on Dantooine. Therefore, he has moved far lower on our priority list. We have more urgent things for someone of your skills to attend to. First, however, we have decided on your new title and position. The position of Emperor's Hand has been eliminated. You will, from now on, be referred to as the Shadow Hand of the Council. Congratulations, Shadow Hand Jade."

Mara Jade felt herself grow cold. They couldn't do this. "My Lords, I urge and beg you to reconsider this move. Skywalker is one of those who killed the Emperor and is still a threat even if he is a currently dormant one. We cannot allow him to survive or it may be the down fall of the remainder of the Empire."

Jerec smiled and said, "Shadow Hand Jade, I think you may be overstating things a little. One former Jedi on a ranch on a back rocket world like Dantooine will be not trouble for us. Now, let us discuss your next assignment."

Jade lifted her chin. "I do not want another assignment."

A cold silence followed that statement. With a barely controlled sneer, the Lord Shadowspawn said, "What you want is irrelevant, Shadow Hand. You are here to serve and serve you will. Your next mission will be to eliminate the former Warlord and Slave Master Trioculus. He is gathering some of the moffs and other high ranking officers to him in opposition against us. He and the moffs must be killed. Do you understand?"

Jade turned and left without answering. She may no longer work for the current regime but at least she was no traitor to the late Emperor. The Guardians and Shadow Guards let her through. Good. They wouldn't stop her. Nothing would from gaining revenge on Skywalker for killing the closest man she ever had to a father and these Warlords and Dark Jedi Masters were abandoning seeking his vengeance. As far as she was concerned, they were betraying the Emperor, not her. What she would do when Skywalker was dead, she wasn't sure but that wasn't important. Her life didn't matter only her vengeance did. Boarding her ship, a heavily modified Cloak Shaped Fighter, she took off, setting course for the planet Dantooine. She would have her revenge.

 **Dantooine – The Skywalker's Ranch**

Salene loved to watch Luke practice with his lightsaber or lightsabers as the case may be. He had taken up learning to wield the lightsaber pike as well as two lightsabers at once. He was good too, and it was immensely gratifying to watch his muscles knot, flex and relax as he drilled in his undershorts. When he closed down his weapon and gathered each of them up, she purred, "You haven't lost any of your skill, my love. I love watching you practice. I kind of wish I could just go out and touch you while you do though."

Luke smiled and rubbed her belly, saying as he did, "That would probably be bad for the baby, my love. Come on. Let's go shower. I'll wash your back if you want."

An hour later, they were both in the kitchen. Luke had changed into a ratty set of clothes to work on Salene's landspeeder while she wore one of his worn white tunics from tattooine. It was far too big and she constantly had to make sure that it didn't slip off her shoulders and down around her waist. They are breakfast in a leisurely fashion and then Salene got ready for work while Luke went out to her speeder. After jacking it up a meter or so, he crawled beneath to take a look at the repulsers. After inspecting them thoroughly and replacing a few worn bits here and there, he moved on to another section. It took the better part of the day to find out what was wrong and then fix it. Luke enjoyed the work, though. He had always been good at it and had always found it as a moving meditation. It calmed his mind and helped him work out problems. As he worked on the rear jet that helped the speed move vertically, he contemplated, as he often had, returning to the New Republic. Force knew that he could help them in a hundred ways but he didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to live a life of peace and normality – two things stolen by the Empire almost six years ago when his aunt and uncle's farm burned after a stormtrooper attack. Now he had those back and he was so happy. Sighing and unable to stop smiling, he closed the last housing on the speeder and started it up. In settled into a satisfying, high pitched whine just like it should. Hopping in the drivers seat, he took it out of the garage and began to go around the field, testing all of its systems and becoming increasingly more satisfied with it. As he drove, Luke looked to the sky and noticed a small dot- probably a ship coming in from space. The question that came to him was why was a ship this far away from any kind of settlement or town? Why was it this far away from any major space port? He got his answer when it angled towards him and opened fire as soon as it was in range. Luke cursed and spun his speeder around, avoiding the blasts with difficulty but still managing to. He drove the speeder away from the house, relying on the force to tell him when one of the blasts was in danger of hitting him.

Jade glared down at the speeder. Skywalker was still strong in the force and was able to sense when he was in danger of being hit. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. Gritting her teeth, she sent another salvo of laser fire at him but the ex-Jedi managed to avoid any danger. Finally fed up, she fired a missile, hoping that it would succeed where the lasers did not. She should have known better. While it was still a hundred meters in the air, the missile exploded. Suddenly, he disappeared into the side of a hill. Where the hell did he go?

Luke shut the speeder down and ran over to a smaller one, a swoop back that was faster and even smaller. Activating it, Luke began to push it towards another exit from the caves, hoping that he could make it to the village. He and Salene rented a huge warehouse with a hanger there. It was there that they had stored all their weapons and emergency equipment, all stashed neatly aboard the _Rogue Shadow_. All Luke could think about was getting to Salene and getting off planet. Who could possibly know he was there and, since he was out of the war, who would possibly care? The Imperials were so demoralized and under equipped; surely they wouldn't waste time or resources on him. Suddenly, one name came to mind but he discounted it. Even she had to have better things to do than hunt him down.

When he had reached the tiny entrance to the cave that lead towards the nearby town, Luke mounted the swoop, took a deep breath and blasted out of the opening, gunning the swoop for all it was worth. He looked over his shoulder and saw the enemy ship up in the sky far above and away. It was only a minute before it seemed to notice him and by then, Luke knew he would make it.

Jade snarled and jerked her ship in the direction of the swoop she saw tearing from a hidden entrance to some kind of under ground cave network. Using the scanners, she could tell that he was making for a town. Jade could also tell that he was going to make it. Yanking on the yoke, Mara turned back towards the farm house and landed in a valley not far. Grabbing a high powered blaster rifle, Mara ran to the top of a low hill overlooking the house and barn. Lying down and setting the weapon up and ready, she prepared to wait.

Luke strode into the hospital where Salene worked. One of the other doctors, a female devaronian smiled at him. "Hello, Mister Skywalker. Are you here to see Salene? I think she's with a patient. Is it urgent?"

Luke smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid it is, Doctor Tills."

She smiled pleasantly and went down a hallway. It was only moments before Salene came down, dressed in her spotless white medical uniform. Smiling a little uncertainly, she asked, "Everything okay, Luke? You don't usually visit me at work."

Luke took her hands and said, "I'm afraid we have to leave. While I was test driving your speeder, a fighter dropped into atmosphere and attacked me. It looked like a cloaked shaped fighter, though it was definitely modified. I hate to say it but I think the Empire is looking for revenge and I suspect that it might be Jade."

Salene looked very serious. Running to a desk, she pulled a datapad and hit a couple keys. Leaving it on the reception desk, she returned to him saying, "That will explain everything. We need to get to the ship."

Luke nodded and they ran for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dantooine**

Luke and Salene were silent as they went quickly to the huge warehouse they rented in the city. The warehouse had a large bay door, big enough for ships to get in and out. Hitting the key that would open the door, Luke guided his wife up the ship's ramp. It had been some time since he had flown the _Rogue Shadow_ but he wasn't worried. Of all of his skills, piloting was one that never seemed to get rusty. Luke sat his wife in the copilot's seat and started the ship through pre-flight. The Rogue Shadow was a unique ship. It was every bit as maneuverable as an X-wing starfighter, as fast as all but the fastest of ships and had enough weapons and shielding to match the _Millennium Falcon_ and twice the fire power. Luke knew that if Jade or whoever was still up there, he would have no problem taking them. After pre-flight, he took them out. Within moments, they were streaking through the atmosphere, shields up, weapons hot and with the nav computer already preparing to jump to Correllia where the New Republic was currently based. Suddenly, his sensors picked up another ship. It was a Cloak Shaped Starfighter, heavily modified. Looking at his wife grimly, Luke said, "Hang on, my love."

Mara Jade saw the _Rogue Shadow_ and knew she was in for the fight of her life. The Rogue Shadow was an exquisite ship and Luke was a lethal and skilled pilot. Everyone knew that. Gritting her teeth, she keyed for seeker missiles and waited for the computer to signal a combat lock.

Luke could sense her. "It's Jade and she seems pretty determined."

Salene sighed. "Why can't she just leave us alone?"

Luke shook his head. "I helped kill the Emperor. She wants revenge. I guess I knew this was coming. I hoped that I would be able to hide on Dantooine. Huh! Maybe we should have tried Tatooine or Hoth or maybe even Dagobah."

Despite the situation, Salene burst out laughing at the idea. Then the alarm went off that missiles were incoming. Luke calmly activated the cloaking device and stealth field generator. They were both very advanced, allowing the operator to see just fine while remaining invisible to the enemy – not to mention that sensors of any kind would not be able to detect them. These particular models even through off locked missiles and torpedoes; Luke smiled grimly and spun away watching with satisfaction as the missiles just zoomed off into space. Deactivating the device, he used his comms unit to scan for frequency.

Jade cursed. She really hated that ship. Destroying it was going to take all her skill in the force. She was about to arm her ion cannons, thinking that if she disabled Skywalker's ship, she would be able to destroy it more easily when her comms unit beeped. Frowning, she activated it. "This is the Emerpor's Hand."

"I know who you are, Jade. If you want to kill me, fine but my wife and unborn child are aboard. Let me set them down somewhere and then you and I can dance however you want."

Jade paused. She hadn't realized that Luke had married Doctor Salene Dumare. The thought made her uncomfortable. After several long moments, she keyed the comms system and said, "This was your choice, Skywalker. You brought your wife into this. If you want her out of it, you have to do it yourself. Besides, she betrayed the Empire and, by extension, was involved with the Emperor's death. If you die and she lives, I won't pursue her but as long as she is with you, I won't be pulling any punches."

Luke snarled into the comms unit. "You are fighting for a dead megalomaniac who murdered billions if not trillions of beings and are willing to murder a defenseless woman and unborn child. Do you really want to be so much like your master, Jade?"

Jade's conviction wavered. With a shake of her head and with a snarl, she spat into the comms, "You don't get to talk about him! He was all I had! He was the only one who cared about me and you took him from me! You'll understand if I don't show you any special consideration, Skywalker."

A sad sigh came from the comms. "If you think he truly cared about you, Jade, then I pity your naïveté. Palpatine never cared about anyone – not Darth Vader, not Starkiller and not you. His only concern was his own power."

Jade's anger was palpable across the distance of space through the force. "Kriff you, Skywalker! Kriff you, your wife and your unborn kid!"

The comms unit went dead but it didn't matter. The _Shadow_ 's nav computer had completed the calculations. With a sigh of relief, Luke pulled the lever back and the stars turned to star lines and those star lines turned to the enigmatic blue tunnel of hyperspace.

 **The Rebel Base on Correllia**

Princess, President and Jedi Knight Leia Organa address the New Republic Council, Military Leaders and the Correllian governing officials. "Our next course of action will be to attack Coruscant. We have the ships, we have the manpower and we have the supplies."

She was silent as her words sunk in. The Correllian officials murmured amongst themselves. One of them finally stood and said, "We are not joining you in this insane attack, Presidant Organa. Which ever warlord is in control has a huge fleet and there is no way we can possible handle they. They have another super star destroyer too. You are outnumbered, outgunned and that's before you even get to the planetary defenses."

Leia didn't allow herself to be ruffled. "The New Republic WILL be attacking Coruscant and we WILL take it. I'm doing you the courtesy of letting you know, not asking your permission."

The Correllian official was about to retort when an aide ran in and whispered something in Leia's ear. Her face lit up brightly before going back to being expressionless. "That will be all for today, ladies and gentlemen. If you'll excuse me, I have an attack to plan."

With that, she turned, her white robes swirling around her. As soon as she was out of sight, she broke into an excited, force powered run towards the hanger of the Coronet government center, grinning like a kid. She vaguely remembered passing Han and Chewie and several members of Rogue Squadron. When she got to the hanger, she didn't slow, slamming forcefully into her brother with a happy laugh. Only his own strength in the force kept him from being flattened. "Oh I'm so glad you two are back, Luke. It's been so hard without you and Galen. We haven't even been able to do much but find Correllia as a temporary seat of power and destroy the Fondor Shipyards. How are you two?"

Luke smiled at his sister until she asked how they were. "We were just fine until recently. Mara Jade is after us. She wants me dead and doesn't care if Salene get's caught up in the crossfire."

Luke looked at his wife's stomach and said quietly, "Or our child."

Leia's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Han and Chewie ran up at that moment and Han was about to hug Luke when he noticed Leia's position. "Everything okay?"

Luke nodded and said, "We need protection. I told you about Mara Jade. She wants me dead. She doesn't care who is caught in the crossfire. On top of that, Salene is pregnant."

Han was shocked for just a second before he laughed, hugged Luke and slapped him hard on the back. "That's amazing kid – I mean about you two kids being pregnant, not the whole being hunted down thing."

Far more gently, he hugged Salene, who couldn't help but smile at his boisterousness. Leia finally hugged Luke again, tears of joy in her eyes and she said, "Oh congratulations, you two. I'm so happy for you."

Luke thanked her but his face turned serious again. "I need you to protect Salene. Make sure she has a good guard on her. While I'm certain Jade won't come after her directly, I don't want to take any chances."

Leia nodded but Salene had caught onto his mode of talk. "My love, what are you going to do?"

Luke looked her in the eye and said, "What I should have done the last time I saw her – I'm going to hunt down and kill Mara Jade."

They all looked surprised and Salene gasped. "Luke no! Please don't go! Don't leave me!"

Luke held her as she burst into tears, clinging to him. For several long, awkward minutes, Han, Leia and Chewbacca watched as Luke stroked Salene's hair and shushed her. "I'm not leaving right his minute, my love. I want to be sure you're safe first. As long as she lives, Mara Jade is going to be hunting me and as long as she lives and you will be in danger too. Now I have to options: leave you or kill her. I will never leave you so that leaves me with killing her."

Salene pressed her face into his chest and her voice was muffled as she said, "Please come back to me, Luke. Promise you'll come back to me."

Luke cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "I'm not leaving yet. But none the less, I promise I'll come back to you. I love you, Salene Dumare Skywalker."

Salene smiled through her tears and said, "I love you too, Luke Skywalker."

They kissed tenderly. After over a minute, Han had to clear his throat to get their attention but all he got was Luke holding up one index finger to tell him to wait a moment. Finally, they parted and Luke turned to Leia. His sister was crying now, worried for him and happy for him – her emotions all mixed up. Finally, she cleared her throat and picked up her comlink. "I have two people who need the secondary admiral's suite on the _Executer._ Can you make sure it's ready, Winter?"

After an affirmative, Leia said, "Take your ship to the _Executer_. Salene will be safe there while you're gone Luke. Let us know when you are leaving and where you are going?"

Luke looked at her hard. "Leia, I'm doing this alone. No commandos, no operatives and certainly no YOU – understand?"

Leia chewed her lip but eventually promised. Satisfied, Luke took Salene over to the _Executer_ where they ate a good dinner, talked for awhile about baby names and where Salene gave Luke a proper send off before crying herself to sleep on his chest.

 **In Space not far from Correllia**

Jade's comms unit chimed and she replied, "This is the Emperor's Hand."

A calm, cultured voice replied, "That is no longer your title, Mara Jade. You are now the Shadow Hand of the Imperial Council. What is the status on your mission to eliminate Trioculus."

Mara snarled. "I guess I didn't make myself clear, Jerec so allow me to do so – when I left Imperial Center without a word, that was my official notice of resignation."

Jerec gave a low chuckled and said, "I would reconsider that, Jade. If you resign, you no longer are under the protection of the Galactic Empire. If that is the case, Inquisitors will be sent to hunt you down and you will be treated as any Jedi or rogue force user that they capture."

Mara barked out derisive laughter. "Tell your robes to take their best shot, Baldy. I was trained by the Emperor himself, not just some Dark Jedi lackeys."

With that, she cut off the comms unit. Jade didn't care who she offended anymore. All she cared about was killing Skywalker at any cost. After that, she would figure her new life out. Suddenly, her comms unit chimed. She was about to give her standard greeting but she realized that she could not be the Emperor's Hand because he was dead and the Empire had forsaken her. Instead, she simply said, "This is Mara Jade."

"You've hunted me for a long time, Mara Jade. Now you've put my wife and unborn child in your line of sight. I'm done running. Before, you kill me, however, you'll have to catch me. I'll be waiting on Tatooine for you at the place where my family was murdered by your beloved Empire."

It was Skywalker. His voice was cold and unyielding. Jade smiled thinly to herself and said, "Why the games, Skywalker? Why not just find me and finish this?"

Skywalker hesitated and said, "Because perhaps I can give you one last chance to walk away from this. I'm going to lead you on a chase throughout all the places where your Emperor and your Empire committed the most horrible crimes I've ever seen or heard of. Tatooine. Don't forget."

The line cut off and Jade found herself smiling in anticipation. She had always enjoyed games like this and her vengeance was near. Keying the coordinates of the desert planet into her nav computer, she waited and then made the jump to hyperspace.

Luke stood staring at the remnants of his uncle and aunts farm. It was almost completely gone. Scavengers had picked the machinery and droids apart and the house barely stood anymore. He could still remember the pain of his family being killed by the stormtroopers. Suddenly, he sensed her behind him. "You certainly didn't waste your time, Red. Take a look. Take a good long look."

Jade was weary of him. She circled him, her lightsaber in her hand as she skirted him to look at the ruins. She didn't get the point until she saw Luke head towards a pair of stone chunks sticking out of the ground. "These were my uncle and aunt. They raised me and, when I was away from home, Stormtroopers came and murdered them and burned their farm. I found their bodies charred on the ground. They had done absolutely nothing and they were burned to death. I know someone like you probably doesn't care about a faceless family or a farm boy who would turn into one of the Empire's most wanted and hated enemies but I had to start somewhere."

Jade looked intently at him and her weapon snapped hissed to life. "What do you mean start somewhere? This all ends here, Skywalker."

Luke shook his head and drew his own weapon. "Nope. It doesn't."

Narrowing her eyes, Mara began to circle him. Luke wasn't worried. When she attacked, she drove him back almost twenty meters before he stopped. Luke was impressed. She had gotten better since the last time they met. Luke had also not dueled with a lightsaber in some time. Even so, his natural ability, daily training and exception instruction made him more than a match for her. For some minutes, he toyed with her before neatly batting her weapon from her hands and using the force to bring her to her knees. "You're getting better. One day, you're going to be a formidable opponent. For now, you'll find me at the ruins of Alderaan."

With that he released her and bolted for his ship, taking off quickly and jumping to hyperspace. Jade followed. For the next several weeks, they played this game. Luke took her to Alderaan, Yavin and other worlds that meant something to his past and also where the Empire had committed unspeakable atrocities. They ended at Endor where an abandoned Star Destroyer drifted in space. It was abandoned because its engines, both sublight and hyperdrive, were shot. Its weapons systems had been scavenged. There, he and Jade face each other again and Mara Jade was livid. "You try to convince me so you took me to the place where you and Galen Marek killed my master? Idiot! Idealistic, Naïve, simple minded idiot!"

The duel that commenced was short and predictable. "You are persistent, I'll give you that. I'm afraid you give me no choice. This hunt has to end and you make it clear that there is only one way that it will."

Luke had destroyed her lightsaber and both her blasters. Even the knife she kept with her was in pieces on the ground. Mara herself was pinned spread eagle on the ground. "Then just finished it, Skywalker. You'll be doing me a favor. I have no purpose without the Empire and now they won't have me. Kill me and save yourself, your wife and your kid."

Luke stood over her and was about to drive his lightsaber straight into her heart when the force sent him a series of scenes – scenes that he didn't remember afterward but remembered the message of clearly: Mara Jade must live. Luke frowned and tried to center himself and planned impale her again but the words rung in his head. Suddenly, to their left, a figured shimmered into view. "Luke, you must not kill her. The force dictates that she must live."

Luke was openmouthed to see Ben Kenobi there, translucent and shimmering. "Ben?" he whispered in shock. The old man smiled and said, "You have come back from the dark path once already, Luke but if you do this, you may not return from it. Spare her and trust in the will of the force."

The ghost shimmered and Luke looked down at Mara Jade. "Leave. If I ever see you again, you won't be so lucky, the will of the force be damned."


	5. Chapter 5

The battle of Coruscant could have possibly been the worst battle the New Republic ever faced – had it not been for Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. On the bridge of the _Executer,_ Leia used her battle meditation, sewing confusion amongst the enemy while their ships had never flown better nor had the crews of their capital ships ever been so efficient. On top of that, Luke was using the force to shred weapons platforms, force capital ships to collide and even destroy the shield generators on the Star Dreadnaught _Reaper_ allowing it to be taken apart. Luke also led a ground assault to destroy all enemy planetary weapons emplacements. In short, a siege that should have taken days if not weeks was wrapped up a day and a half. The apparent ruler of Coruscant, Ysanne Isard, surrendered and was locked in her own prison. The New Republic leadership quickly reached out to the rest of the galaxy, calling all worlds that had been part of the Old Republic to return to it. It was a matter of standard months before reports came pouring in, some good but some far more troubling. Many worlds were willing to return, lobbying for a place in the New Republic. Others, however, spurned the call, replying that the Empire still could be protect them better than the New Republic.

Luke looked at a number of highly classified intelligence reports with troubled eyes. Apparently, he had not been thorough enough when still the apprentice of the one-time Darth Starkiller. From all indications, six Imperial war lords had gathered together, all of them strong in the dark side, and formed a cabal to rule the Empire. One or two of them would not have been able to since they had been weakened by Luke and Galen but together, with all their resources, it was simple. Up until recently, it seemed that the reports were that this cabal was on Coruscant but there was no sign of them anywhere in the Imperial Palace. With a sigh, Luke wondered what he was supposed to do now. Leia was negotiating with the Hapans for an alliance, much to Han's chagrin. Luke smiled as Han had fretted about the apparently gorgeous Prince Isolder. Luke was confident his sister could make a wise decision – the right decision. As for himself and his wife and their unborn child, Luke had no idea what he was supposed to do. They had found a place in the New Republic and were helping but Luke was ill at ease. He did not feel comfortable around all these high happenings. Rogue Squadron had tried to get him to fly with them but he had declined. Several other such groups had done the same and he had turned them down. For the first time in his life, Luke had no idea what he wanted.

* * *

Mara Jade had been on Coruscant since very shortly after it had fallen. Now was the perfect opportunity to kill Skywalker. In the past months, she had come to realize that, without the Empire, she was nothing – just a girl on the run with a set of skills that could only keep her alive for so long before Inquisitors or Dark Jedi caught up to her. If she killed Skywalker and then returned to them, wherever they were, she was certain they would take her back. They wanted her as an asset.

Now, she had to put her plan in motion in such a way that Skywalker wouldn't see it coming. Jade had considered everything – high powered blaster rife, poison dart, paying off a mob to rush him, drone strike using a heavily modified droid with repulsers or perhaps sabotaging a vehicle. After a lot of reflection, Mara had chosen all of the above. She knew just when she would, too. There was a celebration of a hundred systems all simultaneously joining the New Republic and there would be a parade, a massive gala and when the Skywalkers went to leave, that is when she would hit. Through surveillance, Mara Jade had learned that they stayed in a modest apartment a few kilometers from the Palace, refusing to stay there for whatever ridiculous reason. Maybe Skywalker, being a farm boy from Tatooine, had a fear of huge buildings. Jade looked down at her plan's schematics, a smile of grim satisfaction on her face. It was all perfectly planned out. She had paid the thugs, hired two bounty hunters with sharp shooter expertise, a droid mechanic who successfully converted an old vulture droid stolen from the museum into a remotely piloted drone and a pair of strange assassins who used toxic darts as their tools of the trade. Lastly, it would be she who would plant the bomb on their airspeeder. Let's just see how good Skywalker really was.

* * *

Leia and Luke stood side by side at the entrance to the Imperial palace, hundreds of dignitaries and aides seated below, watching as Leia finished her speech. It was beautiful with many heartfelt words of welcome and acceptance. When she had finished, a long line formed as the representatives of a hundred planets signed the documents that bound their worlds to the New Republic. It took several hours and Luke and Leia respectfully shook hands with them as they came to them. During the gala, the Hapan's arrived again. Luke watched with amusement as Han Solo scowled and Leia Organa smiled. Even the former Sith Lord had to admit – Prince Isoldar was a remarkable specimen. As the prince and his mother came in, Luke bowed. He was surprised when Isoldar's mother stopped to look at him through her veil. She then glided gracefully up to him and offered him her hand. Luke had no idea what to do. He was a married man and in love with his wife and not totally sure what proper courtesy dictated. In his mind, he heard his sister's voice. _You don't have a choice now. Kiss her hand._

Luke shot his wife an apologetic look and Salene smiled in understanding before Luke kissed the Hapan queen's hand. She smiled alluringly at him, seeming not to notice his wife to his right. The Hapans moved on and as soon as the last person went by, Luke strode over to Salene and took her hand. "She likes you;" whispered his wife playfully. Luke chuckled. "That's too bad. I'm most definitely taken. Come now, my love. Let's enjoy the party. These are momentous events."

Salene rubbed her stomach through the gown. She was beginning to show. "They are just the beginning of our new life, Luke. Soon we'll have a baby – or two…"

Luke stopped and looked at her – wide eyed with wonder. "Two – twins. My love?"

Salene's eyes were shining as she nodded. "I'll keep the sexes a secret."

Jade had heard every word of the conversation. She had placed audio bugs all over the place as one of the maintenance personnel. Skywalker had almost caught her too but she had made it out just fine. Hearing the Skywalkers talk made her grit her teeth. They shouldn't be allowed to have a happy life after Luke and Galen Marek had killed Palpatine, essentially ending her own life. Now here was Luke Skywalker, one time Sith Lord, one time Jedi Knight and now happily married man – a husband who would soon be a father of twins. Not if Jade had anything to say about it; if she had her way, Skywalker would be dead by the end of the night.

The evening was going splendidly for everyone involved. Though Luke was not fond of big events, he enjoyed himself. The food was good, the drink was good and he danced with his wife whenever he wasn't eating, drinking or socializing. By the time 2200 rolled around, he was mildly tired but Salene was down right exhausted. As they headed towards one of the pads where their airspeeder was parked, seventeen rough looking individuals got out of a trio of air taxis. They were all armed with blasters and vibroblades. Luke wasn't in the mood to play the dutiful Jedi. He ignited two lightsabers and said, "You don't want to do this, gentlemen. Whatever you were paid isn't worth your lives."

They all looked at each other for a few moments and then rushed forwards. Luke slashed through several of them, deflecting blaster bolts as he did. Suddenly, two shots were heard and Luke was barely able to deflect to blasts from a high powered blaster rifles. "Salene, get into the speeder and go home!"

She wouldn't though. She had a holdout blaster and was blasting away at the thugs. As soon as the first two sniper blasts had gone off, she had taken cover but kept blasting away until they were dead. Suddenly, out of nowhere came a pair of armored individuals firing strange weapons. The ammunition was darts of some kind and Luke knew instinctually that they were toxic darts. "Salene – the airspeeder – NOW!"

This time, she obeyed. Luke spun, flipped and twisted, avoiding every dart before throwing his lightsabers, cleaving the enemies in two. His lightsabers returned to his hands just in time to deflect another barrage of high powered blaster rifle bolts. By now, he knew where they were coming from and was able to deflect bolts back towards their original sources. For several long minutes, Luke waited for his danger sense but it never went off. With a sigh, he headed towards the airspeeder - just in time for it explode. The shock wave blasted Luke back onto the ground but he was on his feet in a second. "Salene?"

She had been in there. Luke remembered out of the corner of his eyes seeing his wife get in there. "SALENE!"

He ran towards the flames but there was nothing left – nothing. Whatever bomb had been used, it completely atomized all but a few smoldering chunks of duraplast and durasteel. Luke couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake. She wasn't in there. His wife – his wife and unborn children weren't dead. He was seeing things. For minutes he sat there until New Republic Security began to surround him and his sister and Han were at his elbows, slowly lifting him. Then it hit him. Like a thousand bricks, it hit him and Luke felt his world shatter. Everything he lived for, everything he fought for, everything that mattered most in his life was now gone. There was nothing left for him to live for – nothing except anger. He felt it descending on like a cloud of darkness and with it came power. His anger and rage and his power swelled. "Mara Jade."

Han and Leia looked at each other. "What was that, kid?" asked the Correllian. Luke looked into his friend's dark eyes and Han staggered back, releasing his arm. Luke's eyes had gone from the blue to the pale yellow of a man calling on the dark side. "Luke, please don't it;" whispered Leia.

"Don't what?"

His voice was cold as death. Leia Organa was a fully trained Jedi Knight in her own right but she knew that she couldn't stop her brother. If this is something he felt he needed to do, there was nothing that she could, or was willing, to do. Han took Luke and wrapped him in a big bear hug. "Aw, I'm sorry, Luke. She didn't deserve this and neither do you."

Leia joined the hug. Luke's tension seemed to fade. When they looked at his face, his eyes were blue again. Finally, he said, "I'm going to find her and I'm going to kill her."

Leia looked dismayed. "Luke, don't do this. You're better than that."

Luke looked fondly at his sister and rubbed a thumb against her cheek. "It's not revenge. Mara Jade isn't going to stop until either I am dead or she is. Well this time, one of us will die. I won't let anything stop me from protecting the rest of my family - or gain justice."

"Luke you need to mourn."

Luke's face grew hard. "I'll mourn when we're all safe from Mara Jade's vengeance."

Fifteen minutes later, they were inside one of the New Republic's command posts, listening to selections of air traffic controllers clearing starships to leave. Luke doubted that Mara Jade would use the same Cloak Shaped Fighter as she had used on Dantooine but they were included in the perimeters. Luke sat in a room, all of the conversations going on from dozens of speakers all at once. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he said, "Her, Cloak Shape, _Justice Rises_ taking off right now."

Luke took off, the force augmenting his speed. He ran to the _Rogue Shadow_ which was in the hanger near the Imperial Palace and took off without preflight. He wanted Jade and he refused to let this opportunity to slip. The ship blasted after his target. Over his comms system, his sister's voice came, "Luke, we're sending you everything we have on the ship. The name isn't Mara Jade but I guess that's not surprising. Don't do anything you'll regret, Luke - please."

Luke said, "Thanks, Leia;" and cut the comms, ignoring her last comment. Luke knew he was justifying taking revenge on Mara Jade but he didn't care. She had killed Salene and their unborn children and that was after Luke had allowed her to live again and again and again. This time, he refused to make the same mistake. There it was, a Cloak Shape Fighter. Luke searched its comm frequency. When he identified it, he haled it and didn't bother waiting for a response. "I don't care where you go. I don't care why you did it. Salene Dumare-Skywalker and our unborn children did not deserve to die, Jade. After I let you live time and again, you took that which was most precious to me. I refuse to let you take anyone else. Know this, wherever you go, I will find you and when I do, one of us will not live through the meeting."

* * *

For the first time since the death of Darth Vader, Mara Jade understood what it felt like to fear. Darth Starkiller never caused her to truly fear as Vader had. Now, however, Luke Skywalker, former Sith Lord and apprentice to Galen Marek was after her and she knew that there was no escape. She decided to jump to the second planet on her recent locations and jumped.

Just he said, Skywalker chased her to Dantooine, the last place in the world she should have gone. Knowing that she couldn't run anymore, Jade landed in a field outside Skywalker's homestead. Hopefully, the place would give her an edge but unsettling him. She stepped out of her starfighter and waited as the Rogue Shadow less than fifty meters away. Down from the ramps strode Luke Skywalker. Jade took another good look at him. Skywalker wasn't tall or terribly broad but even in the simple tunic and robes he wore, his muscle strained against the fabric. Mara Jade took her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, striking a fighting stance. To her surprise, however, Luke didn't draw his weapon. He lifted his right hand and blasted her against the wall of his barn, pinning her their and wrenching the lightsaber from her hand. Mara Jade's face remained stony but Luke could sense her fear. He strode right up to her and stared. His lightsaber wasn't even in his hand as he stared. After several long minutes, the red headed woman spat, "Get it over with, Skywalker. Kill me as you promised you would."

Luke's hard face looked conflicted. He was fighting with what Ben Kenobi had told him that Mara Jade must not die at his hand. Luke shook his head. "No. I will not kill you. Instead, I think I'll examine your mind."

Jade's eyes widened and she tried to make her shields stronger but it didn't matter, the presence of this powerful man was too much and he invaded her mind. Suddenly, Luke's face changed - from a look of concentration, to surprise, to confusion to something Mara had never even expected - pity. She glared at him. Luke spoke softly. "Did you know that the Emperor used several dark side techniques to suppress your emotions and limit your empathy towards other? I know this because when you learned about Aldaaran, you were angry but then felt better. In fact, every Imperial atrocity, it seems you care until you suddenly don't and you keep moving. Let's see what happens when I eliminate those force wards on your minds."

Mara felt an odd pressure and then suddenly, floods of emotion filled her - sadness, shame, guilt, shock, hurt and worst of all, grief. She did not grieve for her lost Emperor but for all those who suffered and died at his hands and the hands of his lackeys like Tarkin and Vader. She remembered the names of worlds and peoples and it broke her heart. Two decades worth of atrocities committed by the Empire and a thousand crimes committed by Mara herself against the people. Luke let her drop as her body began to feel the effects of her sudden emotional overload. Luke turned to his ship and threw the belt up the ramp. Mara looked at him through a tear stained face and shrieked in a broken voice. "What did you do to me?"

Luke looked down at her. "I restored your humanity - your ability to heal. From what I understand, you were mentally linked to Palpatine. Perhaps if you had been conscious when he died, the blocks he put in your mind would have been gone. I'm not sure. As I said, Jade, one of us is not leaving this confrontation alive."

Mara staggered up. "Take it all away! There's too much - the pain, the guilt, the grief - I can't handle it all at once!"

Luke's face was hard. "You don't have a choice, Jade. You get to experience the guilt of two decades of serving evil."

"NO!" she shrieked and attacked with her bare hands and feet. Luke didn't even defend himself as blow after blow struck him. Mara looked so small, despite being close to his height but that belied her strength. Luke felt bones fracture and flesh tare as she repeatedly struck him again and again. When she stopped, trying to shake out her bruised and bloodied hands, Luke said through swelling lips, "You served a monster with the utmost devotion, Mara Jade. Now you will suffer for it and I won't even lift a hand."

The emotions were still overwhelming her. She flew at him again, using knees and elbows to pound away at him until they too were so damaged that she couldn't. Luke lay on the ground now, coughing and spitting blood from his mouth. "You might as well keep going. It isn't going end the pain. Nothing will end the pain. You will live with it for the rest of your life."

"No. She won't"

Luke spat another mouthful of blood and turned to look. For the second time, the shimmering vision of Ben Kenobi stood there. "There is one way that she can recover."

Luke scowled. "Leave, Obi-wan. Go. You told me not to kill her last time and now Salene is dead along with my unborn children. If it wasn't for you, I would still have my family."

Mara looked beseechingly at the spirit. "Master, please, how do I live with this? I can't do it. I can't!"

Obi-wan looked with a face filled with compassion and pity towards her. "You must accept it. You must accept that your past is just that, your past. Learn from it and move on. You must seek forgiveness where you can and forgive yourself."

"How will that help?" wept Mara. "It doesn't change what happened."

Obi-wan walked up to her and said, "You'll be surprised what forgiveness does to the soul."

He looked at Luke. "I did not know what would happen, Luke. I was simply a messenger of the living force. I'm sorry that message cost you so much. You could still be a great Jedi, Luke, as you wished to be so long ago. Don't forsake that chance. If you seek wisdom, go to Dagobah where your sister trained with Jedi Master Yoda. You will find a cave there. Do not go into it. Instead, go into the hut where master Yoda used to live."

Luke wasn't sure he wanted to do so. He wasn't sure of anything he wanted. For the first time in years, Luke Skywalker didn't know what he wanted. Before he disappeared, Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Your paths are linked by the force whether you will it or not. Trust in the force and everything will fall into place."

He was gone. Luke spat out another mouthful of blood and pulled himself to his feet with a wince. Yup, he was going to need a healing trance. Mara sat there, trembling, her hands, feet, knees and elbows covered in blood. She still sobbed. Luke glared at her, wanting nothing more than to take up his lightsaber and strike her down. But he couldn't do that. He had been in the dark side once and never wanted to be there again. Instead he limped over and sat down beside her. She looked at him, beseechingly. "Please - Please kill me."

Luke shook his head. "No. I can't. If I killed you, my return to the dark side would be complete and I refuse to go back to that again. There is nothing there but fear and loneliness and pain and I have enough of that already. You and I have lost everything."

Luke was quiet for awhile, listening as Jade's sobs began to subside. She looked at him and said, "Why are you still here?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know. I don't know what to expect or if I should expect anything."

Luke's mind began to wander and his mind's eye saw the face of his dead wife. Immediately, all the emotional trauma his him and he had to fight to keep from weeping right there. Instead, he stood slowly and went back aboard his ship. Mara watched him go and could sense his emotional vulnerability. It finally must have hit him - the death of his wife. Skywalker hadn't grieved yet. Now he was grieving, just as she was. They weren't so different anymore, were they. They had both lost so many important things. The only difference is that Mara had less to lose and therefore had lost it all where as Skywalker had lost more - his friend and mentor, his home on Dantooine and his safety and now his wife and unborn children - and all of that was because of her. For the first time in her life, she looked at an enemy and Mara Jade felt sympathy for them and guilt for her own actions. Hesitantly, she stood and moved towards the _Rogue Shadow_. She could hear the sobbing from the main ramp. Following the sound, she found Skywalker sitting in a cabin on his bed, clutching a holograph from his and his wife's wedding in his hand. Suddenly, his head snapped up. Between sobs, Skywalker snapped, "Get off my ship. Get away from me."

"I'm sorry."

Luke looked up. "What?"

Mara shifted and said, "I'm sorry."

Luke leaped to his feet. "Sorry? SORRY! My wife is dead. The love of my life is dead because of you and you have the gull to tell me you're sorry? Get the hell away from me Jade. Get off my ship and leave me to grieve alone."

Mara Jade didn't move except to lower her head. Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks again. Mara had actually like Salene Dumare - respected her medical skill, her courage and her conviction. The doctor did not deserve to die. "I can't." she whispered. "I can't be alone."

Luke looked up at her incredulously. "You expect comfort from me?"

Mara shifted uncomfortably. Finally unable to take it anymore, Luke leaped up and grabbed her by the back of her neck. "I don't care what Kenobi said. I don't care anymore. Get off my ship and get away from me."

Just before he tossed her down the ramp, Mara wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Luke was surprised. This was his enemy, the woman who had wanted him dead and who had taken the life of his beloved and now she held him. Then, he felt her sobbing. All of his strength drained away and he fell to his knees, unable to fight or argue or throw her off his ship. All he did was sob.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke's eyes fluttered open and, for the barest of moments, he wondered if they had. Where was he? He felt the cold durasteel of a bulkhead at his back and deck plating beneath him. He also felt a warm, breathing body in his arms. _Salene._ Luke smiled and buried his face in her hair with a sigh – red-hold hair. Luke came to full awareness with a shock! Salene was NOT a redhead. Reality hit Luke Skywalker full in the face and he had to check himself before flinging Mara Jade away from him like a rag doll. Instead, he set her to the side and backed away quickly, as if he had been holding a sleeping sand panther. Mara rubbed her face and considered him with swollen, bleary eyes. They stared at one another for several long moments. In a very raw, husky voice, Jade murmured, "We didn't..?"

Luke's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Would be kinda hard considering the amount of clothing we're wearing. I take it you don't remember anything?"

Jade dialed back her memory and it all came to her. She still felt the effects of the emotional overload that was still raging through her, albeit more slowly and less violently. Not only that but her hands, arms, elbows, shoulders, feet, legs and knees felt like she had be pounding a weighted bag with all her strength. Looking at the condition Skywalker was in, she might as well have been. "I remember. So what now, Skywalker?"

Luke shrugged and winced. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't really care what you do so long as you stay out of my way."

Jade nodded. Slowly, they both pulled themselves to their feet and Luke gasped and coughed. Jade limped towards him. "Do you have a bacta tank on this crate?"

Luke hesitated but allowed her to help him towards the small medbay in the rear of the ship. "I don't need bacta. I'll just go into a healing trance for a few hours."

Mara chuckled humorlessly. "Any chance I can use that bacta tank then? I did almost as much damage to myself as I did to you, Skywalker. What are you made of anyway – durasteel?"

Luke didn't laugh or even smile. He sighed and winced again. "Let me help you in the tank and then I'll put myself in a healing trance."

 **Coruscant – The Former Imperial Palace**

Leia Organa rubbed her temples in pain. This had turned into the second worst week of her entire life. First, her sister in law had been killed in an assassination attempt on her rogue Jedi brother and now she's in the midst of a love triangle involving Han Solo and Prince Isolder of Hapes. Could this week get any worse? Yes… yes and it would too. Salene Dumare-Skywalker's funeral would be as soon as Luke got back and she would have to just at that to the list. Leia sighed and snuggled onto the sofa of her quarters. Normally Han would be here to comfort her but the whole thing the Hapens had strained their relationship and neither of them was really talking at the moment. Leia began to blink her eyes rapidly. Oh how she missed him. Her comlink pinged and she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "This is Leia."

"Hey, Princess. You doing okay?"

Leia smiled, happy that Han had called. "I'm doing okay, Han. I wish you were here though."

A tired chuckle came from the other end. "Yeah, I know, Sweetheart. The members of the Council ordered me to give you some space to think. The only reason I did listen to them was because they threatened to station you somewhere on the borders of Wild Space if I didn't."

Han tried to maintain a light air but Leia could hear the cold anger in his voice. "Did they now? I'll have to bring that up to Cracken, Reickan, Madine and Ackbar next meeting."

Leia sighed, "Please don't, Han. It's their job to think about the New Republic and what's best for it. To them, Hapan wealth is far more important than my happiness."

"So you don't think you'd be happy with his gorgeousness?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't know, Han. I don't know. This is so much harder than it should be – choosing between what the New Republic wants and what I want, what they think is right and what I think is right. Damn it, I don't even know what I think is right?"

"Sshh, sshh. Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure we can think of something."

Leia sat up and said, "No, Han! No wild eyed schemes! If we do the wrong thing, we will make ourselves another enemy and we cannot fight both the Empire and the Hapes Consortium."

Han sounded a little defensive. "I wasn't talking about wild eyed schemes, I was talking about a way to solve this so that everyone wound up happy with the result."

Tears sprung into Leia's eyes and she said, "I'm not sure that there are any this time, Han."

"Well if there is then I'll find it and if not…"

Leia stiffened again. "If not?"

A tired and very unhappy sigh came from the other end. "Then the choice is up to you, Sweetheart."

 **Dantooine – Aboard the** _ **Rogue Shadow**_

Mara Jade watched as Skywalker lay in his healing trance. It looked like nothing more than a very deep sleep but Jade had studied up on the Jedi healing trance. She knew for a fact that she could pound away at him and it wouldn't wake him. Her assassin's training told her that it would be the simplest thing in the universe to take anything and kill the man whom she had wanted dead for so long. Now, after the events of the day, she didn't want to kill him. No, instead, she wanted to learn from him. She wanted to see how he coped with the loss and what he would do afterward. Jade had watched as the numerous bruises, cuts and other injuries she had inflicted quickly faded away. It was quite remarkable. Sighing, she stood and headed to the galley. There, she threw food together from the dehydrants in the cargo hold and made instant caff as well. As if on cue, the rogue Jedi stirred and sat up, yawning. Jade walked in with the cups and the plates. "I hope you don't mind;" she murmured. Luke managed to smile and said, "Not at all. Thank you."

They ate in silence and Luke gathered the two plates. For another several minutes, they sat in silence. Finally, Luke looked at her very keenly. "What are going to do now, Jade? I need to return to Coruscant for my wife's funeral."

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Luke nodded and drank the last of his caff. When she was finished, Luke took Jade's cup and then walked her down the ramp. "Do you need anything?"

Jade looked at him with a start. "What?"

Luke's face was a little stiff but he asked again. "Do you need anything?"

Jade shook her head, somewhat surprised at him. This man was her enemy and she had killed his wife and tried to kill him numerous times. They stood uncomfortably for several minutes before Luke awkwardly proffered a hand. Jade stared for a moment before taking it. Luke turned back towards the ramp of his ship. Compelled by something even she couldn't identify. "Skywalker, wait."

He turned, his face still stiff but quizzical. Jade wrung her hands before saying. "I just wanted to say thank you and that I'm sorry."

Luke's eyes flashed but he kept his temper in check. "Thank you? For what?"

Jade laughed mirthlessly. "For sparing me almost a dozen times, for feeding me and letting me heal. For taking me off the second Death Star when you could have just left me to die. Just… thank you."

Luke nodded his head and turned away. Suddenly, both their danger senses tingled and Jade's Cloak Shape Starfighter exploded in a hale of fire and shrapnel. Luke tackled her to the ground and through up a force barrier to protect them. When the wreckage and dust had settled, they both looked up to see a Imperial Lambda shuttle touch down right on top of where Jade's ship had been. They both leaped to their feet as four figures strode down the ramp. The Imperials weren't wearing uniforms or robes or anything that showed that they were Dark Jedi. They wore the clothes of swoop gang - leather and spikes and at each of their hips was a lightsaber. One of them extended his hand and Jade's lightsaber flew from her belt. With a smooth motion, the Dark Jedi cut the cylinder in two. Jade felt her stomach drop. All she had now was her blaster in her sleeve holster. Then Skywalker was next to her, his green bladed weapon in one hand and an unlit lightsaber in his other hand. "Take this. You can give it back later."

Jade just looked stupidly at him for a moment but then took the weapon. It was masterfully made and when she activated it, a brilliant blue blade came forth. "We aren't here for you, Skywalker - not this time at any rate. Let us have Jade and you can go unmolested."

Luke found himself tempted for a moment. Jade had been his enemy but now - now he wasn't sure what she was. Luke knew what Kenobi and Galen would say. "Trust your feelings."

His feelings were telling him to stand by her. He was about to open his mouth and warn them off but frowned. Luke recognized one of them - a young man with platinum blond hair. "Kam Solusar, son of Ranik Solusar."

Jade looked at him for a brief moment with a frown. The tall, platinum haired man frowned as well. "What do you want, Jedi?"

Skywalker chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm no Jedi, Solusar. I was though, just as you were. I can still sense the pull towards the light in you."

One of the other dark siders laughed. "The light - everything that embodies weakness is in the light side of the force."

Skywalker smiled again. "Tell that to Galen Marek, the man who ripped Star Destroyers from the sky."

"ENOUGH!" snapped another of the Dark Jedi. "Either give of Jade or die with her."

Luke shrugged and raised his weapon. The Dark Jedi looked nervous. None of them seemed keen on engaging one of the men who killed the Emperor. Summoning their courage and power, all for of them rushed forward as one. Luke leaped into their midst, engaging three of them at once. Jade rushed Solusar, attacking with the athletic grace of a sand panther. Immediately, she realized two things: First, that her constant duels with Skywalker had sharpened her skills drastically. Second, it still wasn't enough. Solusar was cleary a gifted swordsman and Jade chose to stay defensive, hoping she could keep Solusar away from an already thrice assailed Skywalker. "You could be so much more powerful, Mara Jade. Give in to the dark side and we can help you realize the potential that the Emperor wasted."

Jade nearly laughed. "The Emperor was a lying sack of excrement who slaughtered billions needlessly. You know, Skywalker was right. I could sense your emotions flinch when I mentioned the murdered billions. There is still good in you."

Solusar sneered angrily. "Since when should we care about the death of the weak? Since when did YOU care, Emperor's Hand?"

"Skywalker opened my eyes. The Emperor had manipulated my mind, making me less than human. Skywalker tore down the barriers and made me see clearly for the first time."

Solusar faltered. Jade could see the gears turning and decided to push just a little further. "If you think the dark side so powerful, how is Skywalker not only holding his own, but beating three of your precious Dark Jedi? Watch. Just watch how this plays out."

Luke seemed to be everywhere at once, blocking, riposting, slashing, thrusting, dodging and spinning. It was only moments into the fight that the Dark Jedi realized that they were outmatched. Skywalker was not only incredibly powerful but one of the most skilled lightsaber duelists they had ever seen. Vill Goir, the Dark Jedi Knight in charge of the mission, doubted that they could beat him. When the first of his followers fell with a cry of pain, a deep gash across his chest, he realized that none of them would even survive. This thought was confirmed when his second follower fell as well. Skywalker turned to face him. "I am giving a chance to escape in your shuttle. Go, now."

Goir's jaw went slack. "You're showing me mercy? Why"

Skywalker lowered his lightsaber and deactivated. "It is not the way of the light to slaughter an enemy without the chance of mercy. Perhaps you'll learn a much needed lesson. Perhaps you'll understand that the dark side is not so powerful as you seem to think."

He turned towards Jade and Solusar, his back to Goir. The Dark Jedi seized the opportunity but, to the surprise of all present, Kam Solusar called, "Skywalker, behind you!"

In a single, smooth motion, Luke ignited and whipped his lightsaber around, cleaving through arms and neck. Both the limbs and the head of Vill Goir dropped to the ground. Skywalker and Jade turned to Solusar and the Dark Jedi dropped his weapon. "I cannot defeat you, Skywalker."

Skywalker nodded and clipped his weapon to his belt. "I can give you the same choice I gave Goir. You can take your shuttle and go - or you can follow in the footsteps of your father, the great Jedi Master Ranik Solusar. If you wish, go to Coruscant and seek out my sister, Leia Organa. She can train you in the ways of the light."

Solusar was silent for a long moment. Luke strode up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is not an easy choice. I leave you to make it as you will."

Luke gave a kind squeeze and then turned to return to his ship. Jade looked between them before turning to Solusar. "I would take his offer of amnesty with the New Republic. The Dark Side Elite don't look kindly on failure."

Jade also turned back and headed towards the _Rogue Shadow_. Aboard, she found Luke running the ship through pre-flight diagnostics. As soon as she reached the cockpit, Skywalker turned to her. "Is there something I can do for you, Jade?"

Jade smiled tentatively and held out the silver and black lightsaber handle. "I'm returning this."

Luke nodded and took it from her with a thank you. He clipped it to his belt and considered her for a moment. Finally, he said, "Follow me."

Jade complied and soon found herself in an armory filled with a pair of suits of armor and over a dozen lightsabers. "Pick one. If you want, you can have one of the pikes too. If I remember right, you were very skilled with one on the Death Star."

Jade looked at them for several minutes before turning to him. "Why are you doing this, Skywalker?"

"Doing What?"

"Well first you showed me mercy after I..." she swallowed her last words before continuing. "Then you defended me when the prudent thing would have been to just fly off and leave me to my fate and now you're offering me not one but TWO weapons from your own collection. Why?"

Skywalker sighed and leaned against the wall. The strong emotions, the fights - it was all beginning to way on him again. "It was something Ben said: our paths are linked by the force. Well I have no clue what that means but I think doing my best to help you keep yourself safe is the right thing to do."

Jade took a lightsaber and ignited it. The blade was red, not at all to her preference. Besides that, the handle was all wrong. She tried another and another until she came to one that had a blue blade. It was a slim hilt, perfect for her small hands and elegant, athletic fighting style. She also took a red bladed lightsaber pike. Luke smiled and said, "That lightsaber belonged to Galen Marek's father. He gave it and all the other lightsabers in his collection to me except the one that he wielded when he died."

Jade hesitated for just a moment before clipping it to her belt. "Thank you again, Skywalker."

The blue eyed man smiled and motioned her towards the exit and walked her down the ramp again. "You can use my landspeeder to get to Khoonda city and then go anywhere you wish to go. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

Jade's expression remained impassive but Luke could sense the anxiety. "What's wrong, Jade?"

"Nothing. I'll manage just fine."

Luke looked into her emerald green eyes and knew that she could but it would cause herself or someone else harm. "So, you have no money and your ship is gone, am I right?"

She nodded slowly and Luke looked back at his ship with a sigh. "Okay. Well, I'm going to Coruscant so if you don't mind spending a few days confined to the ship, you can come with me."

Jade's mouth dropped open in absolute shock. "Are you serious?"

Skywalker gave her a most serious Luke. "Why would I want to travel with you? I might not want to kill you anymore but you still ruined my life and because of you, I lost everything."

Luke chuckled without humor and said, "It seems to me that we took everything from each other. I'm offering you a chance off this planet. Feel free to find your own if you want. I'm not going to force you. I'm just saying that I'm going to Coruscant and IF you come with me, it wouldn't be safe to leave because you are wanted by the New Republic. I'm about to take off so make your choice quick, Jade - off my ship or strap in."

He strode back up the ramp and went to the cockpit, keying engine start up and getting ready to activate the repulsers when he heard a plop and the clicking of crash webbing in the co-pilots seat. Looking over, Skywalker wasn't displeased to see the attractive red head strapped in. With great skill, Skywalker took off and headed towards space, already keying the navcomputer to calculate the jump to lightspeed. Just before he could pull the hyperspace lever, the ship's long range comms unit chimed. Frowning slightly, Luke activated it. "This is Luke Skywalker."

"Luke, it's Leia. How did your trip go?"

Luke smiled fondly and said, "Suffice to say that I don't think Jade is going to be a problem anymore. How are things going back home?"

"Don't want to talk about it. I have the funeral planned, all you need to do is sign off and alter as you need. I hope you don't mind..."

A tear came to Luke's blue eyes and he cleared his throat. "I'm sure it will be perfect. Thank you, Leia. I'll be there in a few days."

 **Coruscant - One week later**

Luke looked down at the marble block that was the only monument to his wife. His eyes were red and dry now and he hadn't been able to make it through the ceremony without sobbing like a child. Now it was over. She was gone, along with their two unborn children and he was still grieving. Leia had been very thoughtful, had stayed by his side and not taken his hand from hers throughout the entire day. Han had stood behind him, a comforting hand on his shoulder and Chewbacca, the great hairy Wookiee had watched over them vigilantly even as his own blue eyes wept tears and he whimpered in sorrow for his friend. Bleary eyed and emotionally beat, Luke returned, not to his apartment or to his sister and friends, but to the _Rogue Shadow_. He had a lot of thinking and meditating to do and he knew that if he went to his apartment or his sisters, he would never get any peace.

Mara Jade wandered the ship. It had been a very boring week. She and Skywalker had barely had a dozen words between them during the trip and when they had landed, he had told her that she could do as she wished but that he recommended that she stay on the ship. Jade had considered leaving the ship, stealing the ship and destroying the ship to fake her death but had decided, instead, to catch up on her much needed practice. When Skywalker finally came back aboard, she took one look at him and then ducked into the cabin she had taken while he did the same. Periodically, she ducked by and listened, hearing sobbing sometimes and feeling like an intruder. It was over twelve hours later that Skywalker emerged from his cabin. In a hoarse, broken voice, he said, "I need to go see my sister and then we'll be leaving. I'll take you to whatever planet you want and you can find yourself a new life from there."

Without waiting on a reply, Skywalker left the ship again.

Leia Organa and the ruling council stared at Luke in silence after he finished what he had to say. The first to speak was the Bothon Treasury Minister Borsk Fey'lya. "Am I to understand that you are, once again, abandoning us, Jedi Skywalker?"

Luke glared balefully at the Bothon. "I am not a Jedi. I am not a part of the New Republic government. According to the laws that this government set up, I have this right."

"Those laws did not consider extremely powerful Jedi going rogue! Clearly this needs to be an exception."

In another seat, Crix Madine said, "Stay in your lane, Treasury Minister. Law interpretation and enforcement are not a part of your assigned duties."

"As a member of this council, they are!" snapped the Bothon before turning to Leia. "Madam President, I demand that you either talk sense into your brother or arrest him. He is too dangerous to be allowed to wander freely."

Leia stood to her feet, eyes blazing. "You do not make demands of me, Minister. You advise and you request but you do NOT demand. Luke is right. He is a private citizen now and can go where he pleases. If he become trouble, I will deal with him."

Luke smiled at his sister but she didn't return the smile. "Everybody out, please. I need a moment with my brother."

Slowly and with some not so kind looks at Luke, the cabinet left. Leia buried her face in her brothers chest and said, "I don't want you to go. I need your help, Luke. You are by far, a more powerful Jedi than I."

Luke hugged his sister fondly but stated firmly, "I'm not a Jedi, Leia. I don't think I ever was - not like Galen was or you are. I'm not sure what I am but just please believe me when I say that I am on your side and would never betray the New Republic."

Leia separated and looked him in the eye. "Okay." she said quietly, wiping her eyes. "Where with you go?"

Luke looked grim faced. "First, I'm going to Dagobah to visit the Jedi master Yoda's hut. Ben Kenobi told me to go there. Then I am going to complete the work I stated with Galen Marek long before Endor. I'm going to learn who the Imperial leaders are and weaken them in whatever way I can. That is the only plan I have right now."

Leia nodded and cleared her throat. "Just be careful, Luke. Beware of the dark side and don't give in to your anger. You have had a hard life but please remember the good that was done and cling to that."

Luke hugged her again. "I will, dear sister. Now I have to go. I love you, Leia."

"I love you too, Luke. Please take care of yourself."

Jade heard him coming aboard and went to meet him. "Are you ready to leave, Jade?"

She nodded without a word. They both strapped in and took off. "Where should I take you?"

Jade took a deep breath and said, "I would like to stick around for awhile, if you don't mind."

Luke froze, his hand over the control board. Slowly, he turned to her and asked in an utterly, deadpan voice, "Why?"

She fidgeted slightly and said, "I think I could learn a lot from you, Skywalker - not about the force but just about how to move on with my life. I think that I'd be safer with you and I think that it's the will of the force."

Skywalker's blue eyes were like chips of ice as he replied, "Why would I want you on my ship?"

Jade lifted her chin and said, "I'm not exactly useless you know. I can help around. I'm a good pilot and you know I'm good in a fight."

Skywalker continued to glare icily at her. "That wasn't the question. I asked why I would want you on my ship, not how you could be useful on it."

Jade felt her own defensiveness beginning to rise but was trying to quell it. "I figured it would be better than traveling on your own, that's all."

Luke's expression never changed but his mind was working furiously. She would be useful to have around and her skill would be an asset to his new self appointed mission. Not only that, traveling alone would be a sad and depressing thing to do. It would definitely be better but Luke wanted to refuse. He wanted to hold the death of his wife against her but, to Luke's own shock and amazement, he found that he couldn't do it. It had never been in his nature to hold a grudge and he had always found it easier than most to forgive those who wronged him - not that he would tell Jade that. He still didn't want to be to comfortable with her.

With a shrug, Skywalker finally broke his silence and said, "That's fine. You can stick around as long as you like. First place we're going is the swamp world of Dagobah. I need to find something there."

"Do you think..." but Jade clamped her mouth shut before she could finish her question. Luke chuckled and said, "Maybe. I can't imagine why this place would be special to either of us so if it gives me the answers I need, why wouldn't it give you the answers you need?"

Jade proffered a small smile and turned to the instruments before her.

 **Dagobah**

Skywalker and Jade stood side by side, looking at the ugly hut dug from the roots of a tree. After looking at each other and shrugging, they both went inside. In the middle of the floor, they sat down and took deep breaths before settling into meditative trances. Skywalker had to teach Jade how to do so since meditation had never been a part of her training as Emperor's Hand. Suddenly, a voice spoke to them. "Welcome, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. I have been waiting for you."

They both leaped up and there, before them in his white armor, stood Galen Marek, a sardonic smile on his face. Luke smiled. "Hello, Master. It is good to see you again."

Galen chuckled and turned to Jade. "Emperor's Hand. I must be honest, I didn't expect to see you and Luke together."

Jade didn't reply. Her green eyes were large in surprise and she looked wearily about her. Luke turned to Galen and asked, "Why would Ben Kenobi send me here? I already know what my mission is."

Galen chuckled dryly. "All will be made clear, my friend. There are many who have things to say to you."

Skywalker frowned and said, "Others? What others?"

"Like me, for one." Luke turned and saw his first master Ben Kenobi. "I'm glad you took my advice. It is good that you have a goal and mission for yourself. It is important. However, you shouldn't get so caught up in it that, once completed or if failed, your life loses any and all meaning. There is more to life than the next fight."

Luke shook his head, grief beginning to creep into his heart. "Not for me, there isn't Ben. My wife is dead and without her, my life is only for the mission. There is no warmth or joy or happiness left in it for me."

Both Ben and Galen looked at each other with troubled eyes. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice came from behind Luke and Mara - a voice that brought tears to Luke's eyes. "Oh my love. I know that you need to grieve and I understand that you need some time but please, please don't let my death cause you to give up and a life of happiness."

Behind them both stood Salene Dumare as she had looked the day they were married - clothed all in white and lovely beyond compare. Luke fell to his knees and began to weep like a child. The vision of his wife knelt down and wrapped its arms around him. "Oh my love." she shushed him quietly. "There is so much life left in you and so many years ahead of you. I don't want you to forget me but you must move on. It doesn't have to be tomorrow or a week or even a year from now but please, Luke, please promise me that you will allow yourself to find happiness again."

Luke looked into her eyes and tried to promise but he couldn't force himself to do it. With a kindly smile, Salene lifted him to his feet and then looked at Mara. "Are you still trying to kill my husband, Jade?"

Jade shook her head and spoke in a low croak. "No. I gave up on that. I want to learn from him. I want to know how to get on with my life."

Salene looked at Luke and said, "There, you see, someone is counting on you, Luke. Now promise me."

Tears still streaming from his blue eyes, Luke slowly nodded, gasping out, "I promise, my love. I promise. Just don't leave me again."

Salene sighed and wrapped her arms around him, whispering sadly, "But Luke, I'm already gone. This place cannot bring back the dead and cannot reunite us. Someday, we will be reunited in the force but I hope that day is still far away. This is just one of the places where the living force is infused. It takes the life and memories of those who visit it and uses it to teach them. I'm afraid it won't last forever, though. In fact, our time is almost up. Galen, Ben, is there anything else you need to say to them?"

They both nodded. "This mission you have chosen for yourselves will lead you to the very brink of the abyss that is the dark side. Beware that your hearts do not become too hard or else you will slip into that abyss. The ends do NOT always justify the means. The goal is no more important than the method;" said Ben. Galen nodded in agreement. "With the force, anything is possible and though the ends do not justify the means, remember that there is not problem that cannot be solved by trusting in your feelings and in the force. Use every tool and weapon in your arsenal. You'll both need it."

They all stepped outside and Luke and Mara saw all those who had influenced their lives positively, people who had kept them from slipping to the darkness. Salene smiled at Luke. "We must go, my love. Our time is up and you have work to do."

Luke nodded his had solemnly. Suddenly, Salene grabbed his face and yanked him into a blistering kiss. When she let him go, she winked impishly at him and said, "I just needed one more. Good bye, my love. Remember, you have a long life ahead of you. Don't waste it pining after me. I'm gone. You can find happiness again."

Suddenly, they both snapped back. Luke and Mara faced one another, both with tears in there eyes. Sniffing loudly, Luke quickly stood to his feet and proffered his hand. Mara took it and let him pull her to her feet. They looked at each other, considering. Suddenly, to both their surprise, Mara gave a small smile. "What?" asked Luke. Mara shook her head. "I'm my own person now. I can do as I think is right and what do I decide - to tear down the Empire that raised me."

Luke grinned. "Talk about a rebellious streak. Come on. Let's head back to the ship. I'm a little hungry and need to consider our first target."

They walked out of the hut and back to the _Rogue Shadow_. When they got aboard, they found the long range comms chiming. "Want me to play the message?" asked Mara. Luke nodded as he began preflight. "Sure, go ahead."

A tiny holo image of Winter Retric, the aide, councilor and confidant of Princess Leia, popped up and said in her usual emotionless voice. "I'm contacting you to let you know that General Solo has kidnapped Princess Leia and taken her to a planet called Dathomir."

Luke's jaw slacked and Mara had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his expression. Winter continued. "The Hapen prince Isolder has gone after them in his Battle Dragon and, if what I hear is correct, is threatening to kill General Solo when he finds him. I implore you to go after them and make sure that NO ONE gets hurt."

The message ended and Luke leaned back with a groan. "That stupid, moronic son of a kath hound. He kidnapped her? Why the hell?"

Mara burst into laughter, a sound that Luke didn't even think her capable of making. "He's in love with her. What else? Then some gorgeous prince comes along and tries to sweep her off her feet. So now, the scruffy smuggler turned New Rep general has to resort to drastic measures or lose the woman he loves. I don't know why she doesn't just dump Solo and go for the prince. I mean, have you seen that guy?"

Luke looked at her incredulously. He was beginning to see so many sides of the redhead that he never expected. "She loves him, has for years. This whole situation is so stupid. Alright, setting course for Dathomir. It looks like, before we can start our mission, we need to stop my moronic best friend from being killed by some idiot prince all for the love of my Jedi sister."

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Since Starkiller is now dead, I was considering just ending this line but i have received a decent amount of support for this story. If you want me to continue this story, please tell me in the form of a review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
